


Five Times Faragonda Tried To Break Down Griffin's Walls, and the One Time She Was Given A Key

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Left In The Aftermath [5]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: A Five plus One thing, Faragonda wants to give a hug, Gen, Griffin needs a hug, Other, Part of the Left in the Aftermath Verse, This is mostly about Faragonda and Griffin's friendship, Which is why it has the warnings it does, especially after the events that had led up to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: It's over.It's done.They got Griffin away from Obsidian, away from the Ancestral Witches... It's over.But it's not. And Faragonda knows it's not.She's not stupid. She knows what she saw when she found Griffin. She's noticed how closely the witch seems to guard herself.And all Faragonda wants to do is get her to open up. But, as Palladium has warned, this sort of thing just isn't something a simple 'talk' will fix.It doesn't make Faragonda feel any better though, not when all she wants to do is help her friend.
Relationships: Canon relationships mostly, Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Hagen (Winx Club)
Series: Left In The Aftermath [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588174
Comments: 26
Kudos: 9





	1. The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> This is part of the Left in the Aftermath Universe.
> 
> This is a story revolving around the Great War in the Magic Universe. 
> 
> Specifically, this is a story about Griffin's time as a Prisoner of War with the Ancestral Witches.
> 
> This story does have a happy ending, but it has some potentially triggering things too. So please use your discretion. You have been warned for the last time.

**The Way Home**

Faragonda watched as Griffin disappeared into the back of the ship. The witch had claimed she’d needed water, but Faragonda could just _feel_ the panic still thrumming in her friend’s mind. Her veins.

It was a nearly impossible feeling to shake off, especially after Griffin’s magic had been awoken and freed, their connection as counterparts finally back in balance. (Faragonda’s own had nearly came back to life, the fear making her want to lash out.)

“So… Between the three of us… Is she gonna be okay?” Codataora asked. “I’ve heard stories of what happens to those under Lysslis’ thumbs and… I don’ want her to be takin’ a jump off my ship.”

Faragonda swallowed, letting herself shift back into her human form and out of her Enchantix. She didn’t need her wings anymore… And the armor Hagen had made was plenty of protection should the need arise.

(He’d made similar for all the magic users. Something light weight and flexible to fight in, but durable enough to withstand getting stabbed… Or shot.)

“I think she’s going to be okay. Just… Needs some adjusting time.” Faragonda shot him a smile, trying to dispel his worry and the worry filling her.

 _She couldn’t shake that scene from her mind. How she’d found her friend in_ his _room. The state she was in. The state_ he _had been in. It made her sick and she could only imagine how-_

“But if it’ll help, I’ll go check on her.” She offered, giving a shrug. _Play it off. Just play it off._

Electronio gave a nod. “I think it’d be wise for _someone_ to check on her. And considering you found her, you get witch-sitting duty.”

Codatorta snorted, trying not to laugh. “You’ve had it if she heard you call it that. You know how she feels about that sort of shit.”

“She was with _them_ for year… My data says she should be dead. My data also says that the survivors of the Ancestral Witches’ ‘hospitality’,” he’d used air quotes here, “tend to… Well to be blunt, they tend to kill themselves. Griffin needs to be monitored.”

Faragonda’s hands clenched into fists, her nails digging into her palms. _Griffin was too stubborn for that… Right? But that panic. That look she’d had in her eyes when Faragonda had found her…_

_She’d seen that glassy look before. In the eyes of those who’d lost everything in this fight. The eyes of those who’d given up._

“Both of you just shut up and focus on getting us home in one piece… Okay?” She ordered, not meeting their eyes as she snapped at them. She made her way to the back, hoping to make it to the galley in time to talk with Griffin in peace.

(Dragons Bless those who made these newer ships, they had just about everything.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ended up finding Griffin in the medbay, sitting against the wall with her knees brought up to her chest, garbage can nearby. “I don’t remember you ever getting air sick before.” Faragonda tried for the tease first, making her voice and footsteps noticeable as she walked over.

The fairy slid down, sitting on the other side. Griffin barely scoffed, just a small eye roll. “I’ve never ridden with Codatorta driving before either.” She reminded. “Though I suppose he’s a better pilot than Saladin.” Griffin swallowed, her body tensing for a moment.

_Something had flashed for her. Faragonda could feel it._

“How… Is he anyway? I… Zatura told me about… Amelia.” Griffin bit her lip, her fingers tapping over her knees. Fidgeting. “Please tell me it was a lie. Tell me Amelia is okay and that Zatura lied to me.” Unshed tears filled her eyes as the witch turned and gave that pleading look to Faragonda.

The same look she’d given when she’d realized Faragonda was _real_.

Faragonda shook her head, wiping quickly at her eyes. _Now wasn’t the time._ “She… She’s really gone, I’m afraid… And… Saladin isn’t exactly at his best either. The Banshee spelled him and… Sort of aged him up some.”

Griffin swore, her head leaning back. Faragonda fought the urge to gasp at the angry red marks on her neck, the start of the burn at her collarbone.

_Ofelia was going to have to know what happened. She had to tell someone._

“Griffin… Are we going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what? Saladin’s misfortune?” Deflection. Great.

“About how I _found_ you.” Faragonda nudged her shoulder with hers, trying to stay companionable.

She noted how Griffin seemed to tense, how she pulled her knees closer to her and tugged more at her dress’s skirt to keep over her. “What _about_ how you found me? Was there something remarkable about it?”

Fuck.

She was going to _that_ tone.

The _I’ll never speak of this again until my deathbed_ tone.

The _Deny, Deny, Deny_ tone.

Faragonda _hated_ that tone.

“Griffin, you _know_ what I’m talking about. You were in _his room_. And I’m not stupid, I saw the state of undress you were both in.” She softened her tone, turning to fully face Griffin. “I saw how scared you were of him.”

“And I understand if you don’t want to talk to _me_ about it. But when we get back, you _need_ to tell Ofelia. Or Kaia. _Someone_. Because that… That’s beyond not okay. And-”

Griffin moved to stand up, her legs shaky as the ship seemed to be turning, her grip on the bars around the room. “Faragonda… I _don’t know what you’re talking about_. I was _in a cell on a separate level from the dungeon_ because I kept finding holes to dig out of.”

Faragonda shook her head, getting to her own feet. “Griffin, you and I both know you can’t just pretend something never happened.”

_They’d tried that once. A misguided moment in their teenage years after Griffin had gotten over being upset with Faragonda for growing wings._

_She’d found out how Faragonda had been disowned and outcast from her family and how she’d moved in Griselda and her parents._

_The witch had taken her away for a weekend at Cloud Tower (hidden her away for the weekend more like) and let her drink as much of Zarathustra and Ediltrude’s liquor stash as she’d wanted._

_It was easy in those moments to forget what had happened to her that year, about her family and her wings… But it wasn’t worth it. Not when the hangover from hell arrived or when her feelings just couldn’t handle being pushed back anymore._

_Griffin had been there for her; a silent but caring party. (Not that she’d admit it. But Faragonda could see the worry in her amber eyes, could feel it in how she’d held Faragonda’s hair back as she was sick, could taste it in the tea Griffin had made her after.)_

The witch glowered, crossing her arms. (Not nearly as imposing as it should have been to have a witch like Griffin glaring down at you. As if something were missing…)

“I meant it, Faragonda. _Nothing happened._ ” Griffin tried to make herself look Faragonda in the eyes. “Nothing happened. And I’ll swear to that.”

With that, Griffin made her way out of the medbay and back in the direction of the bridge, leaving the fairy alone in the room.

_Her voice was still cracking. The panic was still in her being._

_What had he done to her? What had_ they _done to her?_


	2. Visiting Hours

**Visiting Hours**

“Have the two of you been to visit Griffin yet?” Faragonda asked, walking up to the table Ediltrude and Zarathustra were occupying in the cafeteria.

She had to know if Griffin was taking visitors yet, or if Ofelia had her under a quarantine. She had to know if she’d be allowed inside.

Zarathustra nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. “Yeah, we’ve seen her.” There was an unusually nasty edge in the green-haired woman’s voice, her eyes narrowing oh-so dangerously. “She’s jumpy and touchy as hell, but for the most part she _seems_ okay.”

Ediltrude snorted. “Or at least, she’s trying to be convincing about her ‘okay’ levels.” The elder twin glowered, tapping her nails on the table. “I don’t know what happened out there, and I probably _don’t_ want to know what happened out there… But I know that if hearing about Alyssa showing up some Coven bitches doesn’t bring even a smile to her face, something isn’t right.”

“You _know_ how much she loves hearing about the _quiet_ ones snapping.” Zarathustra reminded Faragonda, as if the fairy could forget.

_She never understood how it could please Griffin to see Niobe or Alyssa full of rage, especially when it was turned on her._

_Granted, seeing the power Niobe and Alyssa had was awe-inspiring… But it was so very terrifying…_

“I know.” Faragonda swallowed, her hands going behind her back. “Has… Salvador been?”

She’d met him in the halls once. He’d told her that he was going to meet with Griffin, that he was going to give her back her spare glasses. Faragonda had tried to warn him as best as she could about Griffin’s… Mindset.

(Faragonda never outright told him, that was Griffin’s place… But she never did find out about the outcome from their reunion. She’d made herself busy with Hagen’s care and helping Magnethia catalog the artifacts they’d stolen back from the Coven during the raid.)

“He saw her the first night she was back.” Zarathustra frowned. “Though he hasn’t quite been… Salvador since.”

“Yeah he’s been… Pissier.” Ediltrude paused. “And hitting the training grounds more… And I’ve noticed the dirty looks he’s been shooting at Erendor and Oritel. Which, _same_ , but for different reasons.”

Faragonda wrapped her arms around herself. _So maybe she’d at least opened up to Salvador…_

“Faragonda? You okay?”

The fairy laughed, letting her arms drop. “Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking. That’s all.”

The twins shared a look before turning to Faragonda, their eyes narrowing. “Do you feel that, Zara? That sense of the fairy knowing more than she’s letting on?”

“I do… Which is funny because I’m pretty sure we all agreed back in high school to share information about the others when health is involved.”

Faragonda went for her trademark smile, trying to keep her heartrate normal and her laugh light. “All I did was ask a question… And tell you I’m fine. I may be a bit tired though. I’ve been so busy. Hagen broke his arm and Maggie needed assistance finding out where things are supposed to go… I figured you’d know more than I did.”

Zarathustra made a show of sniffing the air. “Smell that? That’s bullshit.”

Ediltrude raised her knife away from her plate. “I agree. Wanna tell us whatever it is you’re hiding from us? Or am I going to have to bring it out of you?”

Faragonda shook her head, giving a breathless laugh. “You two are so paranoid… I honestly don’t know anything more than what I saw at Obsidian.”

_It was true. For all she knew, that had been the first incident. Or the thousandth… And Valtor may not have been the only one. Or maybe he was._

_She didn’t know. Griffin never told her._

“And just _what_ did you see on Obsidian?” Ediltrude asked, her tone becoming sharper. _The older sister tone_.

“What did those sick fucks do to her?” Zarathustra asked, a small energy orb forming in her hand. “I want to know who I’m going to smother with a goo ball.”

“And who I’m going to feed to my pets.” Ediltrude’s eyes cut into Faragonda. “What did you see?”

_Dammit. Think fast. Think fast._

“Destruction. Chaos.” Faragonda tried to pass it off. “She wasn’t exactly being kept in some Solarian hotel. And you were there. I’m sure you could feel how close Obsidian is to dying because of what the Coven has done to it.”

The twins shared another look. _Would they believe her?_

“It was bad…”

“I wouldn’t even live there… And I normally love ruined places.”

“It was so sad… Mom used to tell us how beautiful Obsidian was back when the original Monarchy was involved.”

“Well… Beautiful for our kind.”

Faragonda felt relief wash over her. _Good. She managed to distract and disarm. Perfect._

She faked a cough, getting the twins’ attention back on her. “Sorry… One more question. Do you think Griffin’s up for visitors right now? I was thinking of checking in…”

“She was fine with us being there… Ofelia ran us out though after a while.” Zarathustra answered.

“Ofelia’s been making sure Griffin’s resting. Apparently her circadian rhythm is all fucked up and she’s showing signs of… What was it? Some sort of fatigue syndrome thing?” Ediltrude looked to Zarathustra for help.

“Basically, being severed from her magic, coupled with whatever sadistic thing Belladonna and her sisters did to her, really did a number on her natural sleep schedule and full resting abilities. Like right now, her mind is in constant flight or fight but can’t even find the strength to do either.” Zarathustra tutted. “Though I’m partially certain she was suffering from that long before Obsidian.”

“At least the sleep cycle from hell part.” Ediltrude snorted. “I can’t ever recall her actually going to bed at Cloud Tower. She was always up for classes before we were and still working on some project or other when we went to bed.”

“She practically lived in Cloud Tower’s library too… I heard Professor Bittersmoke caught her catching a catnap or two in there.”

Faragonda slipped away from the twins, a faint smile on her face as she could hear them talking more about their Cloud Tower days.

_If only things stayed that simple._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda knocked on the door softly, waiting until she heard the quiet ‘come in’. She opened the door, walking into the infirmary room.

Small, sterile. A bed and small medical desk, small bookshelf. A connected bathroom. A few chairs for company.

And Griffin. She was sitting in one of the chairs, her legs drawn up close to her with a book in her hand. Her hair was braided and up close to her scalp. Her dress had been exchanged for the ‘uniforms’ in the infirmary. A short-sleeved lilac colored shirt and a pair of loose-fitting pants the same color. (Faragonda could have cried seeing the scars on her arms, the fading bruises and the lightning strikes, the lingering frostbite scar).

“One word about my appearance, and I’ll turn you into a snail.” Griffin quipped, glancing up from her book.

She set it out of the way, giving Faragonda a slight smile. The fairy rolled her eyes, letting herself chuckle. “I may take your threats more seriously if I didn’t know how drained you were.”

Griffin snorted. “Even drained, I’m the better fighter.”

“If you say so.” Faragonda took the armchair. “How are you feeling? I mean… Being back? Are you resting? Were you hurt bad?” She paused. “Did you need surgery? If so, I’m sorry for dragging you around… I didn’t want to jostle or pull anything that was already loose or broken.”

Griffin gave a laugh, holding out her hand to stop Faragonda from rambling. “I’m fine. Mostly… Ofelia’s still running a few tests, but from what she’s been saying… Anything I may have broke is healed and healed… Decently.”

“My bruises are fading. I have a few scars… But some of those I’ll be having Pandora help me cover…”

Faragonda frowned. “Pandora?” That witch was known for her tattoo designs (and the enchanted ones she did from time to time). “Never knew you to be interested in ink.”

Griffin paused, pulling her knees to her chest. “I didn’t either… But… Things change.” Her voice drifted, almost as if she weren’t talking to Faragonda in that moment. “Sometimes they change so fast… You don’t even get a chance to breathe.”

Faragonda extended her hand to Griffin, feeling herself smile when the witch took it and squeezed. “That’s what you’re in here for… To breathe and recover.” Faragonda reminded her.

“Right. In here.” Griffin pulled her hand away, looking over the room. “In another small room devoid of life.” She shook her head, removing her glasses to wipe at her eyes. “How do you handle your claustrophobia…?”

Faragonda leaned back in her chair, twirling a loose strand of her head. “Depends on where I’m at… Who I’m with… Sometimes I can sort of push it down and remind myself that I’m going to be in an open space again… Being in a room like this, I just keep in mind that I can walk out the door whenever I want and get fresh air… That usually helps.”

“Do you honestly expect Ofelia to let me out that door anytime soon?” Griffin asked. She’d tried to make it sound lighthearted, a joke. But Faragonda could _feel_ the dejection. The panic still there.

“I think she’d let you go and sit on the veranda or balcony with _someone_ for a little while. Like maybe Salvador or Palladium or the twins… Me?”

“Right… Because I can’t be left alone.”

“That’s not true.” Faragonda frowned. “Who said you can’t be left alone?”

Griffin shook her head, moving to stand. _One of her legs had definitely been injured. The way it seemed to threaten to give on her._

She leaned against the wall, her left foot tapping. “I’m not deaf, Faragonda… I can hear what some of the others are saying… That I’m either a traitor or a time bomb waiting to go off… Or some sort of sleeper agent that… _Lysslis-_ ” she hissed out the name, her mouth twisting as if she’d ate something sour or bitter, “has some sort of psychic hold on me.”

“Griffin, we know better. And if anything, that sounds like the bullshit Erendor’s always trying to start. Nothing new there.” Faragonda tried to play it off.

“But… If it’s bothering you… We could talk about it?” She gestured for Griffin to sit back down. “Did she do anything to you? Was she… Part of it?”

Griffin rolled her eyes, her arms crossing as she shot her an ‘are you serious?’ look. “She’s always part of it, Faragonda. That’s her M.O.” She swore, shaking her head and putting it in her hands. “I take that back… There are _some things_ that not even _she_ is part of.”

“Like what happened in Valtor’s room?” Faragonda asked, and then immediately regretted asking.

The way Griffin tensed up so completely at the mention of his name, how her hands clenched and glowed, threatening to unleash her power. How her eyes seemed to go from amber to that glassy look.

Her knees buckled and she slid down the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest, eyes tearing up. “ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.” She repeated the phrase from the ship. “I was never in there.” Griffin’s voice wavered too much for it be even remotely believable.

“Griffin…” Faragonda moved to sit in front of her, extending her hands in a silent plea. “You can’t pretend that _it_ didn’t happen.” She paused. “Does Ofelia know? Did you tell her? Because that’s something important you need to talk to her about. Even if you don’t discuss it with anyone else, you need to do so with Ofelia.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. You can’t talk about something that never happened.” Griffin argued, trying her best to glare at Faragonda.

_Scared. No, terrified. She was terrified._

_Of what? Him? Had he threatened her about telling?_

_Or did she have herself convinced no one would believe her?_

_Or… Was she scared of the potential backlash or blow to her appearance to people?_

“But it did happen.” Faragonda kept her voice low, soft. “And Ofelia needs to know so she can properly heal you and… And help you recover.”

Griffin shook her head, forcing herself to stand up.

Faragonda had to fight to keep from gasping and tearing up. The witch’s pant’s leg had rolled up, the edge of what looked to be a serious burn revealed. (The rest was most likely on her thigh, but it had trailed down to her knee.)

And a burn that bad?

She’d seen it only once or twice, but in a different coloration. From _Marion_ losing her temper.

_Had Valtor done that to her too?_

Griffin swore, rolling it down fast and giving another glare toward the fairy. “Faragonda, I’m tired. And as pleasant as this visit has been, I’d like to rest now.” _Back to that tone._

Faragonda stood up, trying her best to find the words. “I… I’ll go…” She turned to leave, stopping just before the door. “But I’m begging you, Griffin… Talk to someone… It doesn’t have to be any of us… But please… Someone needs to know.”

And with that she walked out the door, making her way for the residential hallway.

She needed to think. To process. To drown her need to help Griffin by helping Hagen with his arm and physical therapy, to focus on anything and everything else but what she’d just seen, about what she could feel from the witch.

_Why the hell didn’t they go sooner? Why the hell did they wait so long?_


	3. What We Don't Talk About

**What We Don’t Talk About**

_Dammit._

Faragonda frowned, watching as Griffin worked. Books flying around, notes being taken magically, maps pulled up.

The witch hadn’t even been out of the infirmary for a _week_.

“I thought Ofelia told you to rest?” Faragonda chastised, jumping back when the witch lost her concentration and the books and notes fell everywhere.

“Dammit, Faragonda, you know better than to sneak up on me when I’m working!” Griffin half-squeaked, half-yelled. She was clutching one of her hands and Faragonda could sense the hint of her magic coming to play. _To protect._

Faragonda gave a ‘tsk’ and bent down, deciding to help pick up the fallen objects. “I’m sorry. I thought you heard me come in…”

Griffin was picking up her pile now, a scowl on her face. “I was concentrating on Darkar’s movements and Celsius’ play for the Lumen. If I had heard you, I would have said something.”

“My deepest apologies, Griffin. But maybe if you were resting, as you’d been ordered instead of working, we wouldn’t be here.” Faragonda teased.

She picked up the last book, her heart stopping and her smile falling.

A pregnancy book, one of testimonials and different ideas around childcare and child placement.

“I can’t just sit around and do nothing, Faragonda. I’ve done quite enough of-” the witch stopped, her gaze catching what Faragonda had picked up. She hurried, grabbing it and the rest of the pile Faragonda had picked up for her.

“Thanks for your assistance in picking everything up. I still have a lot of work to do, so if you don’t mind…” Griffin tried to shoo her out as she placed the books on the nearby table.

Faragonda stood, carefully placing her hand on Griffin’s and getting in front of her so she’d have to look Faragonda in the eyes. “Griffin…” She paused, trying to figure out how to follow up. “Are… Is there something you’d like to share?”

Griffin swore, her eyes darting away. “Everything’s _fine_ , Faragonda. I’m fine. Ofelia let me out of the infirmary. I have my room. I have my research. There’s nothing to-”

“Griffin Eleanor Sylvane, I know you know you can’t hide a-” she glanced around to make sure they were alone in the library casting a quick soundproofing spell, “ _pregnancy._ That’s kind of impossible to do. Especially for those of us with magic because of what it _does_ to our auras.” Yeah, she pulled the full name. She’d known Griffin for years, she was allowed.

And if Griffin was pregnant, she was going to need _someone_ to back her up. To support her and help her out and make sure she was fucking taking care of herself because by the Dragons she knew Griffin was shit at self-care.

Griffin pulled away, her arms wrapping around herself. Faragonda could just see the invisible walls building up, encasing and protective of their captive. “I’m not trying to hide it, Faragonda… I’m just not coming out about it either. You know the stigma… Unwed mothers and all that...” She waved her hands, as if proving her point.

_Of all the blatant lies-_

“Since when did you care about societal rules and standards?” Faragonda challenged. “I _know_ you, Griffin… That’s not what’s bothering you about all of this…”

She paused, feeling her heart stop again as the realization really kicked in. “You don’t care about those rules… You never did… You’re scared because of _how_ this happened.” She placed a hand on Griffin’s shoulder. “Griffin… You don’t have to face _that_ alone.”

The witch brushed her hand off, turning to face to Faragonda. “I’m not _facing_ it at all, Faragonda. There’s nothing _to_ face.” Griffin hands had their glow around them, the witch clenching and unclenching her fists in an attempt to calm her magic down.

“ _Everything_ that happened in _that_ room, is _staying_ in _that_ room.” Griffin’s voice had softened, her eyes dulled in color behind her glasses. “And I refuse to bring it out when there’s no need. Not when there’s a war going on around us. Not when I need to be focused.”

“But not everything stayed there, Griffin.” Faragonda argued, gesturing to the witch. “You escaped. And so did the baby. You can’t keep pushing the other bits of the story away just because you don’t want to deal with it. It’s… It’s not healthy. And it definitely can’t be good for _both_ of you.”

Appeal to her logical side… That usually worked. Usually.

Griffin placed her hands on Faragonda’s shoulders, looking the fairy in the eyes. “The Company needs me to stay focused, Faragonda… Lives are on the line…”

“And what about yours? What about theirs?” She placed her hands on top of Griffin’s. “And don’t try to tell me you don’t care. You wouldn’t be doing any sort of research if you didn’t care.”

Griffin closed her eyes, letting her hands drop. “It’s not that simple, Faragonda… There’s too many factors and…” One hand absently went to her stomach, as if trying to shield small ears from the conversation. “And I just _can’t_ right now. Not with everything already at stake.”

Faragonda sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. _No use in arguing with her like this. Once her mind was made up…_

“Fine. But promise me something?”

“You know I try not to make promises I can’t keep…”

“Griffin…” Faragonda took the witch’s hands back into hers. “Please promise me that if things do get to be too much, and believe me, it might happen with the emotions and hormones that are going to be coming through, which I’ve noticed watching Samara with her pregnancy… Please promise me you’ll talk to someone? Like Ofelia or Salvador or… Hell, talk to the twins. Just… someone.”

Griffin squeezed her hands, once. Twice. Three times as if reassuring herself Faragonda was really there. “I can’t make any guarantees… But I can say I’ll do my best.” She paused, biting at her lip. “If… You’ll promise to keep quiet about this… Just… Just until I can find a way to tell them myself.”

She was meaning _their_ circle. Hagen, her brother and Palladium, the twins, Griselda, Saladin… And her.

Faragonda gave a slow nod, forcing herself to smile. “I’ll do my best. But you do know the twins are going to have many questions…”

“I’ll just tell them what I told you. That there’s nothing really to tell.” Griffin moved to lean against the table, letting out a breath. “Would… You mind helping me with this? I’m suddenly not feeling too well.”

“Stress is hell.” Faragonda tried to tease as she took the seat nearby. An attempt at easing the tension in the air as they started to work on their notes about Darkar and Celsius, Griffin asking questions here and there about some of the things she’d missed that the twins may have forgotten to tell her or that they hadn’t known about.

An attempt at normalcy after their conversation. After the confession.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda washed at her face, doing her best to scrub off any worry she may carry on her face. The concern. _The heartbreak._

_Of all the things to take from someone… Of all the things to taint for someone else… The joys of having a child just had to be one of them._

_Truly nothing was sacred to the Coven. Not to Valtor, anyway._

_She really should have tried for the dry-drowning spell her mother had loved so much. It would make things so much easier… And maybe… Maybe Griffin wouldn’t be so nervous…_

“Something on your mind?” Hagen asked, standing in the doorway, arms crossed. (He’d been cast-less for a few days now, his arm healed quickly with magic and medicine). “You usually never take so long unless we’ve been undercover or out on the town.”

Faragonda let her gaze stay down on the sink, her fingers tapping at the porcelain.

‘ _Yes, Hagen. My best friend just told me that she’s pregnant. And no, that’s not a good thing because she was raped. But she won’t admit it because the bastard is Valtor and he has her terrified of him and I had the perfect opportunity to kill him and I didn’t take it because_ morals _.’_ That’s what she wanted to say.

She wanted to tell him all of it.

Starting with how she found Griffin in the first place.

But she didn’t. She’d promised she wouldn’t until Griffin was ready and dammit if she wasn’t going to stick with her promise.

Instead Faragonda set her washcloth down and walked over to Hagen, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could.

She let herself relax into him when his arms wrapped around her, one of his hands gingerly threading in her hair, freeing it from its braid. “I ever tell you how much it means to me that you respect me as much as you love me?” She whispered, holding tight.

He gave a slight laugh, his squeeze on her indicating how off-guard she’d caught him. “Maybe once or twice. What brought that on?”

“Nothing just… With everything going on, I don’t want there to be anything left unsaid… You know?” Faragonda played it off, pulling back just enough to look in his eyes. “I want you to know how much you mean to me and that I love you.”

Hagen bent to kiss the top of her head, his arms and hands moving so he could lift her up, her legs wrapping around him. “And I love you too, Faragonda. And I’ll do my best to make sure you know every day.”

Faragonda nuzzled into him, giving a laugh. “You’ve been taking lessons from Rhodos on how to woo a fairy?” She teased.

Hagen snorted, laughing as he carried her to their room. “Believe it or not, Fara, I can do as nicely with words as I can my swords. It just takes a little time.”

“Always so full of surprises.” She grinned, using her new height to kiss him properly. _Dragons she’d gotten lucky here… She really had._


	4. How The Hell Could You Know?

**How The Hell Could You Know?**

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Griffin’s voice snipping as she turned to set her books and notes down on the desk nearby, eyes glowered at Erendor. _Because of course he had to be so fucking difficult._

Erendor snorted, one arm crossed and the other making a gesture of some sort. “I was just wondering aloud why we’re taking any advice from a witch who was under their thumb for so long.” He sneered at Griffin, eyes looking her over. “Especially one who seemed to have such _favor_ with them.” He gestured toward her harder to hide bump, looking to the others in the room.

Faragonda was about to speak up, anger and rage pulsing inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. _The last time someone had said something about_ her _witch heritage._

Hagen had stopped her, wrapping his arm around her to keep her from squaring up with Erendor. (What a sight that would have made, considering she was barely chest high to the king of Eraklyon.)

Griffin’s body had become tenser than the air in the war room, her hands clenched tight into fists. “What part of any of this do you think was _my_ choice, Erendor?” She asked, her voice harsh and quick.

Erendor shook his head. “Oh come off it. Everyone knows you’re a control freak. Wouldn’t put it past you to have garnered favor with the Ancestral Witches and their lap dog, Valtor. For you to just conveniently be saved and brought here, to the Fortress, to undermine the rest of us.”

Faragonda had tugged herself loose, shooting Hagen a look. “Don’t try to stop me.” She whisper/hissed, turning to start on Erendor.

She was going to start on him anyway.

Griffin had glowered, obviously straining to keep her magic under control. (A thinly-veiled layer of control.) “Erendor, the _last_ time I _had_ any choices was just before Belladonna and her sisters had gotten _bored_ of me.”

“And even then, my only choices were to tell them what they wanted to know, or fight back against whatever method they had decided to use that hour. Honestly? Thank the Dragons I have a high pain tolerance or who knows what they could have found out.” She hissed, voice full of raw emotion.

_Too much raw emotion. Dragons don’t break down right now._

“But I made it. And they got bored. So they pawned me off to _him_ and I stopped having any choices at all. I was constantly monitored, lost all autonomy of my own actions, and forced to do things that I’m sure you wouldn’t even ask your _wife to do_.”

“And I took it because they had me believing that _my_ brother’s life was on the line. Does that sound like I had much _favor_ to you? Does it sound like I had a _choice_ to you?” Faragonda felt it hard to breathe.

Hearing the tone in her friend’s voice, that raw pain and anger and seeing her magic threatening to fight whatever was upsetting her. _The tears she caught streaming down Griffin’s face._

“But by all means Erendor, if having me here is causing you so much turmoil about _trust_ and the lives of everyone here… Take my notes. See if you can come up with a better plan than the one I laid out.” She’d turned and left, leaving the rest of the room stunned at her confession, at her outburst.

The first time many of the others had seen her lose her cool. _Hopefully the last time, too_.

Erendor had stayed in place, his mouth sort of agape and shock and _horror_ (?) on his face. “Was… I… Please tell me she’s just made a sick joke…”

Faragonda snapped her eyes to Erendor, glowering. “I’m going to make something perfectly clear to you, Erendor… I’ve been nice because we’re in a war and we need the backing from Eraklyon… And you’re Oritel’s friend.”

She got in front of him, stepping on her tiptoes to be more eye-level. “But if I hear one more remark out of your mouth regarding Griffin or that baby, and I’ll have Prince Sky on the express lane for the throne. Do I make myself clear?”

Erendor swallowed. “You… Realize threatening me is treason… Right?”

Faragonda chuckled, shaking her head. “It’s not a threat.” She gave him a forced smile, one similar to the ones she’d seen her mother give from time to time. “Didn’t anyone tell you about me, Erendor? My real last name, before I changed it after becoming a fairy…? I was a Tremaine. From Irrydil.”

Erendor had seemed green after Griffin’s confrontation, but now? Pale as a ghost. “But… That’s… But…”

Faragonda grinned. “What can I say? Some of us Dark Realmers _are_ pedigreed, your Highness.” She faked a curtsy before leaving the war room, hoping to find wherever Griffin had gotten too.

_Dragons let her be in one piece… Let her be okay…_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She gave a few light raps at the door, not wanting to barge in or make Griffin feel caged. “Griffin? You in there? Could I come in?” She glanced at the small bags in her hands. “I brought something that Alyssa said was good for nerves… It’s some sort of Linphean tea… I thought we could share?”

Silence. Then movement. Faint, quiet. The rustling of drawers and clothes. And the door opened, Griffin already dressed down into the pajamas Zarathustra had gotten her once she’d come out to the twins about her pregnancy. A dark green t-shirt with a cauldron on it (Brewing a New Potion) in orange letters. Fuzzy matching pajama bottoms with baby bats. (And a robe that she wore when others were around after their normal operation hours to cover her arms from prying eyes and the questions they tended to have.)

(The pajamas had been a gag gift really. One that Griffin had rolled her eyes at and snarked about, but the look in her eyes had told the truth… She’d loved their support.)

“Come on… I know you won’t stop until you do… Whatever it is you’re here to do.” Griffin let her inside.

Griffin’s room was a bit spartan compared to the others’ rooms who’d lived at the Fortress. Most of her ‘life’ showing at the desk with the notes and books littered everywhere. A small kitchenette at the edge, and a bathroom that connected.

“Turning in already?” Faragonda half-teased, glancing to Griffin’s wardrobe. “You’re normally such a night owl. And the day’s not even over yet.”

Griffin shot her a look, unamused.

(Closer up, Faragonda could see patches of red around Griffin’s eyes. How her skin seemed raw and her eyes still glassy.)

“I’m not exactly feeling the best right now…” Griffin admitted, taking a seat near the kitchenette. “I’d offer to brew the tea you brought… But I honestly don’t think I even have the energy for it right now…”

Faragonda set the bags down on the countertop. “I’ll brew if you want. And you can watch me and we can talk… Or not talk…” Faragonda offered.

_She knew Griffin would have to watch her make it. The witch seldom took anything she didn’t see prepared first._

“I trust you…” Griffin admitted, leaning back further in the chair. “You know where everything is… Unless it needs something extra? Did Alyssa send instructions with it?”

“She did. Got them right here.” Faragonda showed them to her friend, letting Griffin look them over. “Seems like most of the teas from Magix… Just with extra honey and a touch of berry juice.”

Griffin gave a slight smile. (Not that it reached her eyes.) “Alyssa and her sweet tooth.”

“I think it’s gotten even worse since she’s been pregnant with Flora… Poor Rhodos… I don’t think he’s been able to have a single candy bar that she didn’t end up snatching away from him.” Faragonda snickered, moving to work on the tea.

A wave of her hand and the tea set came to life, setting up aside from the pot and kettle. Faragonda took her time to look the instructions back over, wanting this to go smoothly.

“Pregnancy is… A new experience.” Griffin picked up one of the cups, tapping along its ridges. “So much you wish you didn’t know and so much you wish you knew already…” She gave a bit of a breathless laugh. “I’ve never envied my mother’s gift of Future Sight before… But… Right now? I wish I had it… So I could know…”

Faragonda glanced over to Griffin, noting the hand wrapping around her middle. “You’re that eager to learn what you’re having?” She asked, trying to make the tone lighter.

Griffin shook her head. “No… Nothing like that.” She had that sad smile again. _Dammit, that’s never a good sign._

“I want…” She took a breath, biting at her lip. “I want to know what the right choices are… How they’d branch out if I picked one or the other… I want to know they end up safe… Loved. Empathetic.”

Griffin shook her head, cutting herself off as if she’d said to much. “How long does the tea take?”

“Not much longer. You do have the berry juice and honey, right?” Faragonda let her change the subject, knowing better than to press. (At least, to not press her now.)

“Should be in there somewhere… Unless Salvador took it.”

Faragonda closed her eyes, letting a location spell help her find what she needed. (She didn’t need to make Griffin think she was rummaging around, looking for things unnecessarily.)

A few drops of the honey, a tablespoon of berry juice, a little mixing… And it was perfect.

She brought the pot out, pouring a bit into both cups. “Let’s hope this is better than what Kaia and Palladium have tried to give me.” Griffin tried for a joke, her tone not quite in it as she took a sip.

Faragonda took one for herself, giving a hum. “Okay… Our Linphean friend is definitely on to something here.”

“I think I’m in love.” Griffin gave a soft groan. “This is actually really good. I was afraid it’d be too sweet.”

“I was too. But…” She laughed. “You’ve gotta hand it to Alyssa. She knows her sweets.”

“That she does.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda was helping to clean up after their little tea party, washing while Griffin dried and (tried) to put away. They’d been working in silence, having already talked about everything that didn’t really seem to matter. (Nothing of importance. Griffin deflected each time Faragonda had tried. Or had changed the subject if she’d ever accidentally let something slip.)

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet… For coming and just… Resting with me.” Griffin finally spoke, her voice soft. “It was nice… Especially after…” She shook her head. “Thank you.”

Faragonda opened her arms, looking to Griffin for a confirmation. The witch gave a slow nod and the fairy wasted no time wrapping her arms around Griffin, holding her close. “I know you won’t say anything about it to me… But I want you to remember that Erendor’s opinions don’t matter to any of us. Everyone who actually knows you, knows he’s full of shit. So don’t… Don’t let anything he says get to you.”

She felt Griffin’s arms squeeze her, holding her tight like she had the day Faragonda had found her. Faragonda could feel a few tears on her shoulders, the witch trying not to shake.

Griffin pulled away slowly, darting her gaze away as if to prevent Faragonda from seeing them. “Thank you for coming in, Fara… I… I appreciated it.”

Faragonda gave a slight smile, trying not to let the witch’s _shrug it off_ attitude get to her. “ _Anytime_ , Griffin. _Anytime_.” She started toward the door, stopping before she left. “Get some sleep, dear… I know it’s something you’ve been hearing this whole time… But sleep will do you _both_ a world of good.”

“Yes, Mother. Anything else?” Griffin’s reply came, a teasing reply had she not sounded so far away.

“Just get some sleep, Griffin… You need it.” Faragonda gave her a wave, walking out the witch’s door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda made it back to her own room, a little note tapped to the door. Salvador’s handwriting.

She frowned, carefully taking it off the door to read. (Had something happened? Was she needed for something? Had he delegated infirmary duty to her again?)

Blue eyes scanned the note, a soft smile coming to her face as she shook her head, chuckling.

A very Salvador ‘thank-you’ card for getting in Erendor’s face. (Of course he’d heard about it already. Of course he had.)

She paused, feeling a slight panic rise in her head.

If Salvador already knew about the altercation… It would be only a matter of time before the rest of the Company did too…

(Maybe… Just maybe… By the Dragons’ mercy… They’d all leave Griffin alone and do their best not to bring it up… Maybe… She could hope…)

The last thing Griffin needed was nosy soldiers trying to weasel in where they didn’t belong…


	5. Hardest Goodbye From The Easiest Hello

**Hardest Goodbye from the Easiest Hello**

Faragonda kept her head down, trying to fight back any tears that may have started up. Hagen had his arm wrapped around her, trying to soothe her.

The music…

It was so grim and haunting and it brought out feelings she’d hoped to have forgotten about. But as much as she hated the music and feelings invoked by them, today was the day for it.

A funeral for a child was never easy, even less so when the child was from one of their own.

_Even if said child wasn’t in the too-small for comfort casket. Even if she knew deep in her heart she had placed it somewhere safe and protected. That this charade was purely for the benefit of keeping up the appearance of death._

_Then again… One could mourn for someone still alive just as easily as they could for someone dead. She’d done it a thousand times with her family over the years…_

“Do… You know what he’s saying?” Hagen whispered, as if he knew she needed to keep from drowning in her thoughts.

The temple was mostly quiet now aside from the music and the Priest reciting rites in Rancorian.

Faragonda had learned bits and pieces of it over the years, mostly things she most likely shouldn’t repeat inside of a place of worship, but she could pick a few phrases he was saying.

“It’s a prayer… Wanting the Dragons to guide her home safely.”

“If only they knew.”

Faragonda shot him a warning look, shaking her head slowly. “They know everything they need to.”

_She hadn’t been on board with this plan in the beginning… Had absolutely hated it._

_But Griffin…_

_Griffin had made a good point about the ongoing war, the steps_ They _would take if they had even an inkling of her child being alive._

 _And then Griffin had trusted_ HER _to take the baby and hideaway…_

_She couldn’t very well turn it down. Could she?_

The recitation had ended, the Priest had stepped away. Family friends were rising up and going over to Griffin and Salvador, speaking phrases in Rancorian to them that equated more or less to condolences and pleas to the Dragons for protection and guidance.

Salvador looked so uncomfortable in the suit he’d had to wear, the traditional robes associated with death on their realm. Solemn. (So unlike the Salvador she knew.)

Palladium was at his side, ears twitching here and there when someone had said something he’d had to bite his tongue about.

And Griffin…

It was almost like she wasn’t even there. Quiet and withdrawn, forcing smiles at ‘appropriate’ times.

_Red streaks at her face, eyes puffy and red. Hair braided so tightly it had to hurt._

Ediltrude and Zarathustra were at her sides, trying to keep her focus on the visitors and the Priest. Trying to help her hide just how lost she was.

“You know you can go and talk to her now, if you want… She’d probably love to see a friendly face outside the twins.” Hagen whispered. “And the service does seem to be over…”

“It is…” Faragonda nodded, gesturing to the small group still talking to Salvador and Griffin. “However, I’d rather their parents’ friends leave first. They tend to be… Traditional and I don’t want to do anything to make a grim situation worse.”

“The traditional part is the reason they did _this,_ isn’t it?” Hagen asked, gesturing to the temple they were.

Carved stone. Gargoyle statues. Stone sculptures of both Dragons with the Sun and the Moon around their heads.

Stained-glass.

And pews that were just a bit too hard to be comfortable.

“Griffin and Salvador aren’t religious… But their mother was and… This is to honor her too, in a way.” Faragonda explained. “Even if it doesn’t bring comfort to them as it did their family…”

Hagen stood, helping Faragonda to her feet. “Well maybe you can.” He gave her a smile. “You are pretty good at that.”

Faragonda gave a slight flush. “We’ll see.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They’d made their way back to the Sylvane home, Salvador deciding to take on Jinx’s offer of a free home-cooked meal for their group as a sign of solidarity. (Which was where he and Palladium had went. To pick the meal up to bring back to the house.)

_She almost couldn’t breathe walking up the steps into the home, the last time she’d been there replaying in her mind._

_She really shouldn’t have suggested Griffin to Oritel and Marion… She should have left her friend out of this…_

_Then none of this would be happening. None of it._

Ediltrude and Zarathustra had made their way over to Faragonda and Hagen, both looking far more serious than Faragonda ever cared to see them.

Tired eyes. Fidgety.

Worried.

“She’s kicked us out of her room… And she’s refused to speak to her brother today outside of the temple… Which means you’re up to bat, Fairy.” Ediltrude tried to make it sound like a joke, but the tone of her voice… Every thing just seemed to fall flat.

Faragonda sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. “What makes you think she’s going to talk to me if she won’t even talk to the two of you or Salvador?”

Zarathustra’s face contorted a bit, almost like she’d ate something too sweet. “Because… And I will deny _ever_ saying this…” She swallowed. “Damn, I almost can’t even admit it.”

“Then I will.” Ediltrude cut in. “Look, she doesn’t like us being all mother-hen to her. She’s used to mother-henning us. _You_ on the other hand, Faragonda… Are that special case of friend she has that she’ll allow to hover over her with minimal issue.”

Hagen gave a little snort of a laugh. “Fara’s a fairy godmother, she’s a natural nurturer.” Faragonda gave a nervous laugh, her hand going to play with hair.

“Yeah… I don’t think everyone will agree to that… Especially after my outburst a few months ago…”

Zarathustra snickered. “I wish I had been there. Griselda said it was glorious to see someone stick it to that bastard.”

“If only she’d recorded it.” Ediltrude chuckled. “Pipsqueak Fairy vs. King of Eraklyon.”

“It was definitely one of those moments where I couldn’t help but grin and be like ‘that’s my girl’.” Hagen nudged Faragonda, the fairy groaning.

“Dragons, not you too…” She glared at Ediltrude and Zarathustra. “You’ve corrupted my fiancée. Thanks. Thanks a lot.”

“We are witches.”

“Corruption’s what we do best.” They teased.

A little levity. A little laughter.

Dragons did it feel good after the past few days.

Faragonda took a deep breath, glancing back to the stairway. “I’ll see if she’ll let me in…” She turned to the twins, raising a finger to them. “If she turns me into anything, please turn me back to normal.”

“Will do.”

“No promises.” Both twins had said, sharing a look about their varied answers.

Faragonda shook her head. _If her life was in their hands, she was doomed._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rapped at the door, listening carefully for sounds on the other side. “Griffin… Any chance you’ll let me in?” Silence.

Faragonda sighed, sinking down to sit at the foot of the door, keeping her head leaned near it.

“I’ll admit it… I have absolutely no idea what’s going on in your head right now. I don’t know the personal feel of losing a child.”

“Granted… I’ve lost a few trying to get them to safety, but they weren’t _mine_.” _Those had been the worst days in Faragonda’s life. The Coven had attacked a heavily populated area, completely destroying homes and shops…_

_And Faragonda had met those sweet children…_

_She’d tried everything to save them, but their injuries were too severe._

“It was still awful…”

“And this… I can only imagine that it’s ten times the pain I had felt that day.” She swallowed, wiping at her eyes. “And I know that this is probably even worse because… We know she’s not there…”

“If I’m honest with you Griffin, I never want to know what you’re feeling right now… I don’t know how you’re even standing it as much as you are right now.” Faragonda felt her tears flowing more freely now. “I don’t think I could have survived this long had our situations been reversed.”

“I… I couldn’t even keep my birth name because I wanted to sever myself so completely from my family… I don’t think I could have even gone through a pregnancy tying me to someone who’d hurt me so bad. But you…? You’re a better person than you think you… Or at least, a stronger one than you think you are.”

She knocked at the door again, biting her lip. “I know there’s so much to wade through right now… And I know there’s nothing I can do… Not… Not except to offer you words or food or… Well I could pull a Saladin and ask if you want to do a few shots of that Ice Kingdom Vodka… But you swore off anything that… Could take away control.”

Faragonda kept wiping at her eyes, trying to keep from out-and-out sobbing. _This was not about her or her feelings. If anyone had the right to be crying right now… It was Griffin._

“Please… Don’t shut us out.” She paused, swallowing. “I know in the past you’ve had issues opening up about things because you were afraid of burdening the rest of us with what you called _your problems to deal with_ … But that’s what we’re here for. It’s not a burden to us to help you out. Even if its just to listen to you rant or swear or cast curses on people.”

“Everyone downstairs loves you and cares about you and we… We want to be there for you during this time… And after it… But especially during when you really seem to need us.”

“You’ve always listened to us and let us use you for our sounding board and… And the shit-talking sessions… You’ve tried to help with our problems. Gathered the potions to keep us from getting hurt.” Faragonda gave a sad smile at that sentence, remembering a time from their high school antics.

_Zarathustra had been overzealous with a new potion idea, causing it to backfire and blow up on her._

_And Griffin had been there with her make-shift first aid kit, grumbling about how stupid Zarathustra was for dealing with such matters by herself when it was clearly a two-person potion, doctoring up the younger twin the entire time she chastised her_.

“Don’t shut us out.” Faragonda gave her last plea, staying close to the door.

She heard movement, the door creaking open slowly.

 _Warmth_.

Arms wrapped around her tightly, tears hitting her shirt.

Faragonda wrapped her own arms around Griffin, holding the witch as she shook and cried.

She did her best to soothe Griffin, holding her and rubbing her back, letting her cry out as much of the pain she’d been holding back as she could.

(It was difficult seeing her so small and vulnerable, so discouraged and disheartened. But Faragonda knew better than most that the lowest points were nothing compared to the high notes that were to follow. The best only yet to come.)

_She just had to keep Griffin pushing forward with life. It would get better, sooner or later, it would get better._


	6. The World Ended, But Life Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little lighter than the previous ones because of when it takes place...
> 
> This is... Basically the end of an era for these characters and them trying to start over, so I tried for something a little more... Happy-ish in tone. (Or at least hopeful.)
> 
> (All mistakes are mine. I tried to edit it the best I could but... I've had some personal stuff that's come up and my focus is a bit... Off. Thank you for understanding.)

**The World Ended, But Life Began**

It was over.

Finally, over.

The former councilmembers had lost the trial and were being remanded until the Sovereigns and Presidents could figure out how to best _deal with them_.

_The things they did._

_The pain they caused._

_All because of some misguided attempt to kill the Dragons._

_Idiots._

Faragonda had went home after the ruling, not wanting to watch Saladin attempt to drink himself to death (even though Codatorta would never let it get that far). Griffin had left pretty quickly after getting in her last words, a scathing phrase in their faces so they’d never forget how they’d failed to get rid of her.

The twins had slipped off behind her, most likely to keep her from doing anything destructive.

Salvador and led Palladium back home, demanding the elf get proper rest after such excitement.

And the Sovereigns and Leaders had went home. (Well, most of them had.)

_Radius and Teredor had opted to stay back and take Hagen to Mercy… Both had hoped to strike a deal with the staff and doctors there so Hagen could do outpatient therapy instead, now that the council had been dismantled…_

So there she was, cleaning up and hoping he’d be in before it got dark. _She’d missed having him in their home. The pace of his steps. The rumble of his laughter. How he’d hold her when things got too bad…_

_Rap. Rap. Rap._

Faragonda paused what she was doing, snapping her fingers as the broom and dustpan made their way back to their closet. “Just a moment…” She called toward the door, wondering who would be visiting now.

 _Hopefully none of those damn reporters. She’d already hexed a few cameras that had been shoved in her face. She was_ not _going to let this tragedy make her famous. It wasn’t right._

She opened the door, her eyes widening a bit at her visitor.

Griffin. She was fidgeting with her hands, looking around anxiously. “Sorry to… Is Hagen here already? If so, I can… I can come another time. It’s nothing important. I just…” She shook her head, giving a mirthless laugh. “Sorry for coming… I should just-”

Faragonda carefully took Griffin’s hand in hers, pulling the witch into her apartment. “I’m not busy, Griffin. And I highly doubt Hagen will be in anytime soon.” She gave a smile. “Tea? I don’t have any freshly brewed, but I could work on it.”

Griffin paused, shaking her head as her arms wrapped around. “No… I’m… I don’t think I want any right now…”

Jittery. Griffin was never so jittery. Or a rambler.

_Okay… Take that back._

_Griffin rambled like there was no tomorrow when she was knee-deep in her research and had come across_ any _new found information. She’d light up like a Yule tree and go into spiels about how they’d been looking at everything all wrong._

_So full of life and excitement and the wonder in her amber eyes… Like she was figuring out all of life’s little secrets._

_And if Faragonda were to admit it, she’d seldom seen a more beautiful sight than when Griffin had made a discovery in her research. The pure ecstasy and joy that radiated from her friend…_

_But this… This was different. More nervous energy than anything._

“Okay. No tea then.” She moved to sit on the couch, gesturing for Griffin to join her. The witch did take a seat, though she’d kept distance between them, fingers tapping on her thighs.

She wouldn’t look at Faragonda, breathing erratic.

_Faragonda could see the puffy eyes hidden under the re-applied makeup. The swollen from being bitten lips._

“Who the hell decided to put them in charge in the first place?” Griffin suddenly spoke up, her tone harsh and snappy. “Who gave _them_ the right to play around with us like they were gods of some sort?”

Ah… So, she _was_ here because of the trial. “I don’t know, Griffin. I just recall them always being around…” Faragonda admitted. “And I’m not sure where they obtained their ranks… Or how.”

Griffin swallowed, her hands clenching. “It doesn’t matter… They’re gone now. At least… _For now_.”

“You heard Radius and Erendor… They’ll never be allowed in positions of power again… And that’s assuming they don’t wind up in Omega themselves.”

“Omega is just a complex prison, Faragonda… One _they_ designed. We’d be fools to let them in there.”

“The ice snakes-”

“Would never turn on their masters.” Griffin reminded her. “They were trained by the Council… They’d never turn on them.”

Griffin wrapped her arms around herself. “Omega won’t hold them… The others need to find a more suitable prison… If they feel the need to use a prison.”

“They can’t just kill them, Griffin. We don’t know who may or may not be loyal to the Council.” Faragonda gave Griffin a look. “Killing them won’t solve the problems we still have.”

_Domino was dead._

_Bloom and Daphne were gone._

_Hagen was still negotiating about his therapy._

_Planets were starting on their reconstruction._

_Children were having to be placed in foster families._

_People were still being found in the rubbles of the war zones…_

_Just so much left to do._

“It helped solve mine.”

Faragonda did a quick intake of breath, shooting a surprised look to Griffin.

_That was the first she’d mentioned it… The first time since it’d happened anyway…_

“Griffin…” Griffin raised her hand to stop Faragonda from going further.

“I’m being serious…” She swallowed, taking a deep breath. “I… While discussing with… Faye… I…” She paused again and Faragonda could see her mind trying to find the words to say, trying to pull them out of her the fog she’d been in for so long.

“I still have nightmares… Bad ones… But they’re less frequent now… Especially since I’ve been reminding myself that _he’s dead_ and that _I_ had made sure of it.” Griffin admitted, shooting little glances to Faragonda.

_As if making sure she was still welcome._

“I… I’ve been able to finally breathe freely with him gone. And I can walk around Rancor without wondering if he’s going to be in the shadows somewhere.” Faragonda could see tears starting to stream down Griffin’s face, could feel her relief.

“I don’t have to worry about him trying to find Valkyrie. Or trying to find me… Or worse, going after someone else. I don’t have to watch over my shoulder. Or fear waking up with him in my room.”

“And now with the Council gone too… I…”

Griffin wrapped her arms around herself, catching her breath. “I’ve never felt so free….” She bit at her lip, looking to Faragonda with that sad smile.

“I… I’ve got to sound crazy… Don’t I? Being so happy that I did something so horrible…”

Faragonda shook her head, opening her arms up. _Can she hug her?_

Griffin moved down the couch, letting Faragonda wrap her arms around her. The fairy couldn’t help but smile when she heard the relieved sigh as she played with the long purple strands of hair that had gotten loose.

“You were placed in an impossible situation, Griffin. I don’t know the details of what he did to you, but I can only imagine how horrible it must have been, how terrifying.”

“But in the end, you faced him alone. And he threatened you and your daughter… So, you did what any other mother would do. You took down the threat and made damn sure it wouldn’t happen again.”

“And I can’t think of any other mother who _wouldn’t_ do what you did.” She gave Griffin a nudge to laugh with her. “Hell, even Niobe is a mother bear. Did you not hear what she did to the sirens who dared even speak her daughter’s name?”

“Or what Luna did to Celsius for threatening Stella?”

“What you did was a reasonable action to a genuine threat to you and your child. There’s no wrong had in being proud of that.”

“And as for the Council….? Those bastards are the reason this whole thing started in the first place. So good riddance.”

Griffin chuckled a bit, shaking her head as she leaned into Faragonda, wiping at her eyes. “Thank you… I… I was worried you wouldn’t… See me the same.”

Faragonda snorted, raising up more on the couch. “Griffin, nothing you do is going to change that I love you and care about you.” She gave a smile, taking Griffin’s hands in hers. “We all do things that may seem irrational or unreasonable from time to time.”

“And for Dragons’ sakes we were in a war! What you did should have gotten you a medal.”

“Even though we changed the story?”

“That was mostly your brother’s doing… He wasn’t sure what the Council would say… But now that they’re gone…” Faragonda nudged at Griffin. “The truth could come out…?”

Griffin paused, as if mulling it over. “No. I’d rather Marion and Oritel take credit for that… I don’t want any Coven loyalists coming after me… Especially now that I’ve just gotten to where I can walk my hometown alone again.”

Faragonda squeezed Griffin’s hands. “It’s progress… Walking alone. And the fact you talked to Faye…”

“Which…” Griffin paused, giving a low groan. “As much as I hate to admit it… And if you tell anyone, I’ll dewing you myself…” Griffin glared toward Faragonda.

The fairy smiled, raising up her right hand. “I solemnly swear that this conversation is confidential on the grounds my wings may be revoked.”

Griffin rolled her eyes, muttering about dramatics before taking a deep breath. She said something to Faragonda, the words pushing together she’d said it so fast. “What was that? I didn’t catch it…?”

The witch clenched her hands, gritting her teeth a bit. “I… Have decided to take some advice Faye gave me…. About a group that meets in Magix once a month…”

Faragonda grinned. “You’re going to continue therapy?”

Griffin scrunched her nose, pushing her glasses back up. “Not… Exactly. More like a… Support group.” She grumbled out the last part. “It’s… An anonymous thing… And Glamor spells are done to conceal identities except for the session leader’s… Who will be Faye because my trust in people isn’t exactly the best right now.”

Faragonda pulled Griffin into a tight hug, chuckling at Griffin’s huffs and complaints. “Look at you… I’m so proud of you, Griffin! And I think it’ll be so good for you.” She grinned, pulling away.

Griffin flushed but gave a shrug. “Like I said… Don’t… Make a big deal out of it… Or mention it to anyone. Last thing I need is another month of my brother hovering over me like I’m going to have another breakdown… Or the twins hounding me about bringing him back from the dead so _they_ can kill him themselves.”

Faragonda chuckled. “The twins have a special way of… Showing they care.”

“They have a special way of getting on my last nerve.” Griffin pinched the bridge of her nose.

That got Faragonda laughing, and Griffin followed suite. (Damn did it feel good… After everything… Just a little laughter at the absurdity of their friends.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda and Griffin finished up the meal they’d ordered from downtown, something light for eat as they watched the cheesiest movies they could find.

And yes… They debated them, just as they had as teenagers. Faragonda always loved their simple messages of love and right and wrong. Finding themselves. But Griffin loved to tear apart the lack of acting skill and the predictability of the plots… Some things never change.

“It’s getting late… I should probably be heading back…” Griffin started, getting to her feet. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Hagen isn’t going to want me here when he comes home.” She shot a little smirk toward Faragonda.

Faragonda snorted. “He won’t be here until tomorrow. Radius called while you were getting our meal from the delivery guy… He said they wanted him to stay one more night for observation, and then they’d release him.”

“Still…”

Faragonda placed her hand on Griffin’s shoulder, giving _the pout_. “Come on… We’re having such a good time here… And I… I kinda don’t want to be alone tonight. Please…?”

Griffin sighed, but gave a smile. “Fine. It has been a while since we’ve had a sleepover anyway.” She grinned. “Might do us both some good.”

Faragonda nearly squealed. “It has. And I have the best movies lined up.”

“If they’re like anything we’ve already been watching, I think I’ll pass on the movies.”

“I think you’ll like these.” Faragonda grinned, tugging Griffin toward her room and toward her shelf of movies. “Classics.”

“Damn.” Griffin whistled. “You may actually have taste.”

Faragonda chuckled. “I just like to hide it… Can’t have anything walking off.” She gave Griffin a serious look. “Seriously though… I have them charmed so they can’t leave the house without me.”

“Why are you talking to me like that? I wouldn’t-”

“You stole my student ID to sneak into Alfea. Multiple times.” She looked Griffin in the eyes. “I _learned_.”

Griffin couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay. Okay. Point taken.” She looked the movie titles over. “Let’s start with the Hyde series… Samhain may be a few months away but these are just so good.”

“You fix the snacks, I’ll set up the movies.” Faragonda grinned, scooping up the Hyde series.

Griffin had already made her way toward the kitchen, rummaging around for the popcorn and ice cream.

_Now this was the best way to end the hell they’d been in for so long. Movies and snacks…_

_And alive._

_Perfect._


End file.
